


Rivers

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Rivers

We are rivers, you and I

Running parallel without design

Until confluence lay

Behind a stealthy bend

And we surged and swirled

And crashed against the rocks

And the sand gave up its ground

Caught in froth and boil

Until the surge became one heart

And we ran wild and free

And we let the tides carry us

By the tenor of the moon


End file.
